Watching You Walk Out
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - Andy realizes that watching Luke walk out of her life actually helped her relationship with Sam.


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. This is another one of my "bored and scrolling through backgrounds for my ipod" fictions. I actually wrote it a while ago but didn't post it because I didn't have time to edit it. After seeing the promo for episode 1, this kind of fit my mood.

This takes place some time in the future...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Watching you walk out of my life hasn't made me bitter or cynical about love, but rather, it has shown me that if I wanted so badly to be with the wrong person, how beautiful it will be when the right one comes along.<strong>

**- Anonymous **

* * *

><p>Andy sat down in the waiting room and looked around nervously. She really had no reason to be nervous but she was in plain clothes. She didn't realize how much safer she felt in her uniform. She fingered her gun as she thought about how she ended up here.<p>

_Flashback:_

_"Alright, settle down." Frank Best walked into Parade and the noise began to die down. "As many of you are aware, some of the district lines are changing. The switch is not to occur until later this month but we are going to start incorporating already, as are all of the other divisions affected. Some of you will be patrolling that area today. Serve, protect, and keep our district safe!" He dismissed them. As everyone was leaving he called "McNally, my office."_

_Andy shot Chris an apologetic glance (he was her partner after all) before looking for Sam. He shrugged; he knew what she was asking and he had no idea what Frank wanted with her._

_Andy entered the office. "McNally, have a seat." Once Andy was seated, Frank continued. "District lines are changing, which means new areas to patrol."_

_Andy nodded. She already knew this information, she wondered why she was being singled out._

_"Within our new area to patrol is a clinic for pregnant women without husbands or absent husbands. Some of these women were in abusive relationships and are staying in shelters. One of the doctors at the clinic is a psychologist. A while ago he started a support group for these women. One of them approached him about protection." He paused._

_"What does this have to do with me?"_

_"When the woman requested protection, he contacted the local police. They sent a plainclothes officer. It went so well that the station would send an officer every week.  
><em>

_"As soon as they found out that the district lines were changing they called me. I debated about which female from the division to send. Peck would not be sympathetic. I think it is too close to the vest for Nash."_

_Andy nodded. She understood why he chose her. "What do I have to do?"_

_Frank handed her a piece of paper with an address. "Plainclothes but the squad car. Make sure you have your utility belt and gun. I expect you back after lunch. Diaz is on desk until you return."_

_Andy changed and left the station._

_End Flashback_

"Officer McNally? The doctor is ready for you." A woman came over and led her to a small office in the back.

The man behind the desk stood and stuck out his hand. "Officer McNally, David Sands. Thank you for coming."

"The pleasure is mine Dr. Sands. And please, call me Andy."

"Only if you call me Dave." He motioned for her to sit.

Andy sat. Her eyes scanned the room as Dr. Sands spoke about his program.

He paused and realized where her eyes had stopped. Throughout his office were quotes that inspired the women he worked with. They would bring them to him and he would hang them to inspire other women. "Watching you walk out of my life..." He trailed off.

Andy looked startled. "I'm sorry."

The doctor shrugged. "Hits home?" He was curious about this new officer. If the quote did speak to her, it meant she would have a connection to some of these women in the support group.

Andy nodded. "Where did you find it?"

"A woman brought it to me two years after she came to the support group for the first time. Her man walked out when he found out she was pregnant."

Andy knew it was rude but she had to ask. "Did she find 'the right one'?"

The doctor was about to answer when there was a knock. He smiled. "You'll have to ask her for yourself." In a louder voice he called "come in".

A woman with jet black hair pulled back in a loose clip entered. Dr. Sands motioned to her. "Andy, this is my wife Jennifer. Jen, this is Officer Andy McNally."

"A pleasure to meet you Officer."

"Andy is fine."

The woman nodded and sat down next to her. She had heard the tail end of the conversation through the closed door. "That poem speaks to you too?"

Andy nodded and then the conversation turned to their work with the women. Andy discovered that some of the women eventually warmed up to the fact that there was a cop in the room and talked, sometimes resulting in arrests. She knew that it would take time, but if some abusive men were pulled off the streets because of her sitting in on these sessions, it would be well worth it.

* * *

><p>When Andy left, her head was spinning. It was a lot of information to take in, a new challenge that she looked forward to tackling.<p>

She texted Sam to tell him that she was heading home for a few minutes. He would be happy about this assignment. She knew he worried about her when she was on the streets, just as she worried about him. This assignment would keep her off the streets at least one day a week, sometimes more if a woman wanted to speak with her privately.

As soon as she got home, she went to the study and sat down behind the desk. The only thing she had learned from the psychologist her father insisted she see after her mother left was to write it down when something was on her mind that she wanted to remember. The poem was on her mind and she wanted to remember it for later. The poem actually gave her a sense of peace. It put her feelings into words and helped her finally let go of the small part of pain she still carried around.

_Watching you walk out of my life hasn't made me bitter or cynical about love, but rather, it has shown me that if I wanted so badly to be with the wrong person, how beautiful it will be when the right one comes along._

She was so engrossed in writing it that she didn't hear Sam walk in. He stood behind her and read over her shoulder.

When Andy finished, she sensed that Sam was there. She turned and looked up at him. "It's true, you know."

Sam nodded but didn't say anything. He and Andy had not really talked about her breakup with Luke. Sam knew that Andy would open up when the time felt right to her and that pushing her to talk would just cause her to push him away.

"He broke up with me." She stared at the poem. "It hurt in the beginning, especially considering that he told me it was my fault; that I was too needy."

"Andy -" It wasn't right what Luke told her; Luke was married to his job.

"I know Sam, I know. Truthfully, I'm glad that it happened." She stood and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him softly. "His walking out made me realize how much I was missing in a relationship." She kissed him again and began leading him to the bedroom.

Sam broke it right before they entered the bedroom. "Andy" he pushed her away. "We have to stop. We both have to get back to work."

Andy grinned at him. "Then I believe we have a date tonight Officer Swarek." As the dimples exploded on his face she couldn't help but think 'our love is beautiful'. The 'right one' had definitely come along for her.

Sam held her hand as he led her out of the house. "Remind me to thank Callaghan for giving me something so beautiful to treasure." He opened the car door for her and kissed her. "I'll see you at the station."

* * *

><p>A.N. Let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
